vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kroniki Zła
Mothy stworzył wiele piosenek połączonych ze sobą w taki sposób, że większość osób ma spore trudności z dojściem do tego, co i kiedy się w nich dzieje. Seria ta nazywa się Evillious Chronicles (Kroniki Zła). Mothy w swoich piosenek pozostawił na kilka wskazówek mówiących, kiedy mają miejsce opisane w nich wydarzenia. Niestety, nie wszystkie wskazówki można znaleźć w piosenkach. Niektóre są w filmikach do nich, albumach CD, na blogu Mothy'ego lub w opisach filmików. Strona ta ma na celu rozklarowanie i uporządkowanie tych wskazówek, jak również rzucić nieco światła na krainę Evillous i jej złudną historię. thumb|600px Podstawowa chronologia Opublikowane przez Mothy'ego utwory stworzyły kilka serii. Pomimo, że na początku wierzono, że nie mają one ze sobą związku, to później stało się jasne, że te piosenki tworzą razem bardziej złożoną fabułę. Poniższa lista pokazuje różne serie Mothy'ego w kolejności, w jakiej zostały one opublikowane. Podstawowa Chronologia I: Historia Zła #''Twilight Prank'' #''Daugther of Evil'' #''Servant of Evil'' #''Message of Regret'' #''Daughter of White'' #''Re_birthday'' Podstawowa Chronologia II: Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego Jako taka, opowieść Kołysanki Mechanizmu Zegarkowego nie rozgrywa się w zdefiniowanym miejscu, a piosenki z tej serii łączą się z innymi seriami, rozgrywającymi się w różnych miejscach. KMZ 2, znana także thumb|350pxjako Miniature Garden Girl, posiada zdefiniowane miejsce akcji i jej akcja rozgrywa się przez KMZ 4, Heartbeat Clocktower. KMZ 3, czyli Re_birthday, prawdopodobnie dzieje się o tym samym czasie, co Message of Regret, przed dwoma utworami wspomnianymi wcześniej. To właśnie te piosenki "sklejają razem do kupy" tę serię i serię Evil. #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego 1 (The Clockwork's Lullaby)'' #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego 2'' (Miniature Garden Girl) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 3...? ''(''Re_birthday) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 4 (Heartbeat Clocktower) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 5 (Chrono Story) #''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego'' 6 (Capriccio Farce) Podstawowa Chronologia III: Siedem Grzechów Głównych Najpierw miejsce ma Madness of Duke Venomania, następnie Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, Story of Evil, Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka,' a na koniec Judgement of Corruption. Judgement of Corruption rozgrywa się w tym samym czasie, co KMZ 2 i przed KMZ 4. #Nieczystość (''Madness of Duke Venomania) #Nieumiarkowanie w jedzeniu i piciu (Repulsive Food Eater Conchita) #Pycha (Story of Evil) #Lenistwo (The Gift from the Princess who 'Brought Sleep) #Zazdrość (The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka) #Chciwość (Judement of Corruption) #Gniew (???) Podstawowa Chronologia IV: Grzech Pierworodny "Zupełnie pierwszą" piosenką w serii Mothy'ego jest moonlit bear, po której zaraz następuje Abandoned on a Moonlight Night oraz Chrono Story. Przed moonlit bear nie ma już nic. #''moonlit bear'' #''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night'' #''Chrono Story (a zaraz po niej ''Madness of Duke Venomania) Piosenki kanoniczne Z powodu niejasnych połączeń między niektórymi piosenkami i braku zachowanej kolejności w publikacji utworów, wielu fanów Mothy'ego kłóciło się, które piosenki należą do serii Kroniki Zła, a które nie. Oto podręczny przewodnik mówiący, które piosenki są kanoniczne, które nie, a nad którymi nadal się debatuje. Niekanoniczne Zgodnie z dostępnymi na chwilę obecną informacjami, poniższe utwory nie należą do kanonu. *''Me and the Frog's Romance'' *''10-Minute's Love'' *''To Reticent You'' (zdaje się być powiązana z 10-Minute's Love) *''Flames of Yellow Phosphorus'' *''Screws, Clockwork and Pride'' *''Wendy'' Być może kanoniczne/niewiadome Stwierdzenie, czy te piosenki są kanoniczne zależy od interpretacji osobistej. Z kolei, inne z tych piosenek po prostu nie zostały jeszcze przetłumaczone (na angielski, a więc na polski tym bardziej nie). *''Welcome to the Forest (sama melodia, brak słów) *Fives Minutes Before the Trial ''(=||=) *''South North Story'' *''Playing with Words (ostatniej jej wersy to pierwsze wersy The Clockwork Lullaby) *''Full Moon Laboratory ''(zdaje się być kontynuacją ''Playing with Words) *''Madame Merry-Go-Round (wspomniano w niej Paradę Cieni i Utopię, łączy się z ''Red Shoe Parade) *''Red Shoe Parade (łączy się z piosenką powyżej dzięki Paradzie Cieni) Wiele wskazówek podpowiada, że kanoniczne Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że poniższe utwory są kanoniczne, jednak nie ma 100% pewności. W przeciwieństwie do innych piosenek ze swojej serii, Mothy nie nadał im numerów. *''master of the graveyard (Graveyard Party) *''Lulila, lulila: The Resounding Song (o tytule ''Bonus Track na płycie Evils Kingdom) *''The Last Revolver (Goodbye My Lover) (bezpośrednio nawiązuje do ''Pierrota) *''Desert's Bluebird (Bluebird to ptak z Lucifenii, fikcyjnego kraju z Evillous Chronicles) *Maiden of Wood ~1000-Year-Old Wiegenl''ied~ (tekst nawiązuje do Daughter of White) *''Recollection Orgell (zawiera "lulila" i postać Ma z ''Heartbeat Clocktower ''i ''Capriccio Farce; oficjalnie kanoniczna, lecz nie ma do niej filmiku) *master of the court (Successor of the Court) Definitywnie kanoniczne Potwierdzone zostało, że poniższe piosenki należą do kanonu. *''moonlit bear'' *''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night'' *''Chrono Story (zwana też ''Kołysanką Mechanizmu Zegarowego 5 na płycie Evils Court na KarenT) *''Historia Zła (seria)'' *''Siedem Grzechów Głównych (seria)'' *''Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarkowego (seria)'' *''5 the Pierrot (zawiera Hansela z ''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night ''i Ellukę z ''Chrono Story) *''Plateau Flower (opowiada o dalszych losach jednej z "członkiń" rozbitego haremu hrabiego Venomanii)a Chronologia w latach Gdzieś połowie roku 2011 Mothy dokonał zmian w opisach swoich filmików, wpisując daty roczne. Dzięku temu wiemy, kiedy mają miejsce poszczególne piosenki. Litery "EC" poprzedzające cyfry są skrótem od "Evillious Chronicles". *''moonlit bear - ''001 *''Abandoned on a Moonlight Night - ''014 *''Chrono Story ''- 015 *''Madness of Duke Venomania ''- 136 *''Repulsive Food Eater Conchita - ''325 *''Twiright Prank ''- 491 *''Daughter of White ''- ok. 499 *''Daughter/Servant of Evil ''- 500 *Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep ''- ''609 *5 the Pierrot ''- ''610 *''The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka ''- 842 *''Miniature Garden Girl ''- 983 *''Judgement of Corruption -'' 983 Geografia świata przedstawionego Na zamieszczonej obok mapie świata, w którym rozgrywaja się akcja Kronik Zła, wyróżnionych jest pięć krajów: Marlon (niebieski), Levianta (buraczkowy), Elphegort (zielony), Asmodin (fioletowy) oraz thumb|300px|Mapa ta umieszczona została w książce wydanej przez Mothy'ego.Lucifenia (żółty). Świat ten, tak jak nasz, ma swoją historię - odbywały się w nim bitwy, co ciągnęło za sobą m.in. zmiany linii granic danych państw czy ich upadki. Nieco szczegółów na ten temat jest poniżej. *Marlon (wyspa) **Niegdyś dom Marlonów. *Levianta **Miejsce zamieszkania Kayo Sudou. *Elphegort **W Elphegorcie znajduje się Pogórze Marigold. W EC 611 miejsca miała tam bitwa z udziałem Fundacji Freesis i Pere Noel. W zakończeniu ''5 the Pierrot, Gretel ma się tam thumb|300px|Mapa okolicy Tysiącletniego Lasu. Na południu leży Lucifenia.spotkać z Julią (MEIKO) i Iriną (Luka). **Miejsce zamieszkania Margarity Blankheim. **W nim znajduje się siedziba Fundacji Freesis, posiadającej Miecz Venomanii. Elluka Clocktower dała go Keelowi Freesisowi (Kiyama Hiyoteru) w trakcie wydarzeń z Córy Zła. **To w Elphegorce zlokalizowane jest Tysiącletnie Drzewy, znane też jako Drzewo Eld. **Stolicą jest Akeid. *Asmodin **Przed wydarzeniami z Córy Zła, państwo to leżało w gruzach. **Miejsce zamieszkania Hrabiego Venomanii i Guminy Glassred. **Właściwa siedziba Kompanii Asmodińskiej, której liderem jest Gast Venom. **Asmodin zyskał niedpodległość od Belzenii w EC 212. *Belzenia (cesarstwo, które niegdyś posiadało większość ziem, łącznie z terenami Lucifenii i Asmodinu) **Miejsce zamieszkania Vaniki Conchity. **Zniszczone przez Lucifenię przed wydarzeniami z Córy Zła; ''w trakcie jej wydarzeń w posiadaniu Lucifenii. *USE - United States of Evillious (Levianta, Lucifenia, Elphegort i Marlon) **Zjednoczone stany utworzone w EC 878. **Miejsce zamieszkania Galleriana Marlona. Bohaterowie W serii Kroniki Zła bardzo mylące jest to, że w niektórych utworów spotykamy się z tymi samymi Vocaloidami. Jednak można powiedzieć, że Vocaloidy pełnią tu rolę "aktorów" i w każdej piosence grają inną postać. Trylogia o Grzechu Pierworodnym *Eve Moonlit **Vocaloid: Hatsune Miku **Inne imiona: fałszywa matka, "wiedźma" **Występuje w: ''moonlit bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, Chrono Story *Adam Moonlit **Vocaloid: KAITO **Inne imiona: "poplecznik wiedźmy" **Występuje w: moonlit bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night *Gretel (Małgosia) **Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin **Inne imiona: Zakazany owoc **Występuje w: moonlit bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, Chrono Story *Hansel (Jaś) **Vocaloid: Kagamine Len **Inne imiona: Zakazany owoc, Pierrot, Lemy Abelard **Występuje w: moonlit bear, Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, Chrono Story, 5 the Pierrot *Niedźwiedzica/matka **Vocaloid: MEIKO **Występuje w: moonlit bear *Elluka Clockworker **Vocaloid: Megurine Luka **Inne imiona: Czarodziejka Czasu, Iriina Clockworker (fałyszwe imię w Pere Noel) **Altera-ega: Lukana Octo, Kayo Sudou (Elluka przejęła kontrolę nad jej ciałem za pomocą swoich mocy magicznych) **Występuje w: Chrono Story, Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, 5 the Pierrot, ''książkowa wersja ''Daughter of Evil *Drzewo Eld **Vocaloid: można by powiedzieć, że Hatsune Miku, gdyż Michaela w Historii Zła ''ma jego duszę, co wyjawione zostało w Maiden of Wood ~1000-Year Wiegenlied~ **Inne imiona: Tysiącletnie Drzewo **Występuje w: ''Chrono Story, Daughter of White, Maiden of Wood ~1000-Year Wiegenlied~ Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Szaleństwo Hrabiego Venomanii *Hrabia Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo) *Harem Venomanii: **Lukana Octo, lat 20, krawcowa (Luka) **Mikulia Greonio, lat 18, wieśniaczka (Miku) **Gumina Glassred, lat 21, szlachcianka (GUMI) **Meilisi Belzenia, lat 22, 3. księżniczka Cesarstwa Belzenii (MEIKO) **Lolan Eve, lat 32, tancerka (LOLA) **Mirigigan Adi, lat 28, wróżka (Miriam) **Hakua Netsuma, lat 22, bezrobotna (Haku) **Sonika Sonic, lat 19, szlachcianka (Sonika) **Priema Soap, lat 30, służąca (Prima) **Liluen Tarner, lat 24, piekarka (Lily) **Teto Cetora, lat 30, żołnierz (Teto) **Mikina Olpria, lat 19, wdowa (Miki) **Ann Lee Sweets, lat 62, kwiaciarka (Sweet Ann) **Neru Neru Nerune, lat 19, szpieg (Neru) **Rindo Blume, lat 14, zakonnica (Rin) **Yukina Kaina, lat ?? (ale poniżej 10), bezrobotna (Yuki) **Josephine Francoise, lat ??, klacz (czyżby koń Rillianne?) **Yufina Marlon, lat 26, królowa Marlonu (Yufu) *Kachess Crim (KAITO) Pożeraczka Odrażających Potraw, Conchita *Vanika Conchita (MEIKO) *Służący (Rin i Len) *15. kucharz (KAITO) Sklep Krawiecki w Enbizace *Kayo Sudou (Luka) *Ukochany krawcowej (KAITO) *Kobieta w czerwonym kimonie (MEIKO) *Dziewczyna z zielonym obi (Miku) *Dziewczyna z żółtą spinką (Rin) Historia Zła *Rilliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Rin) *Allen Abaddonia (Len) *Michaela (Miku) *Clarisse (Haku) *Kyle Marlon (KAITO) *Jermaille Abaddonia (MEIKO) *Leonhart Abaddonia (Leon) *Mariam Futapie (Miriam) *Gast Venom (Gakupo?) *Keel Fresis (Kiyoteru) *Yukina (Yuki) Lenistwo + organizacja Pere Noel *Margarita Blankheim - "Usypiająca Królewna" (Miku) *Caspar (KAITO) *Julia Abelard - "Santa/Pani Mikołajowa" (MEIKO) *"Niebieski" (KAITO) *"Samurai" (Gakupo) *Lemy Abelard/Hansel - "Pierrot" (Len) *Gretel - ??? (Rin) *Elluka Clockworker, używa tu imienia Iriina - "Czarodziejka" (Luka) *Guumilia - "Snajperka" (GUMI) *Ukochany Guumili Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Serie